


enjoying the benefits

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Nudity, Short, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Natasha's got a surprise for Daisy.





	enjoying the benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



> Valentines Prompts 2017

Daisy dropped her keys in the bowl by her door, shutting and locking it behind her.  

She nearly dropped her purse when she looked out into the living room.  Natasha was lounging, completely naked except for a pair of bright red patent leather heels.  Right there on her leather ottoman, coyly covering herself until Daisy took a step towards her.  

Natasha slowly spread her legs and ran her hand down over her mound, sliding two fingers into her slit.  “Been waiting for you…”  

“I’m going to skip past the how, and just…thank you for this whole 'friends-with-benefits' idea.  I’m _really_ enjoying the benefits,” Daisy stated before reaching for the hem of her shirt. 

 


End file.
